<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My favourite boy by Diosann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360316">My favourite boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann'>Diosann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, hinata buys him sunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes back to see his friends after 4 years away, things have changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My favourite boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Look who is finally here- Noya said while opening the door.<br/>A much taller and stronger red-hair appeared from it while shaking his hand.<br/>-Hello, did you miss me? - Hinata asked, jiggling.<br/>-Hinata! - Everyone shouted while getting close to him.<br/>-Did I hear Hinata? - Suga came out of the kitchen with his apron on and smiled when he saw the ginger getting near him.<br/>-Never thought I would see you in a more motherly way, but yet you always surprise me - Hinata joked.<br/>-Last time you call me that - Suga advised while opening his arms.<br/>Hinata didn't hesitate and hugged him with all his strength.<br/>-Okay baby boy turned into big boy - Suga said running out of breath but hugging him back.<br/>Hinata left a kiss on his cheek and went back with everyone as Suga was finishing with the dinner.</p><p>-So this is your place, huh? - Hinata was looking at everything while Suga served him.<br/>-I'm sorry mr. olympics, that's what I can afford - Suga arched an eyebrow.<br/>-I didn't mean that, it's really cute, you always had good taste - Hinata frowned.<br/>-To be fair, your house is the best one Suga - Noya added.<br/>-That's because yours is a mess and Asahi is too practical - Suga hit them with the wood spoon.<br/>-Why did you just hit me? I'm the only one who hasn't said anything - Asahi complained.<br/>-That's why, aren't you excited to see us? - Suga put his hands on his waist looking at him.<br/>-Well I see Noya everyday and I see you every week, don't get me wrong Hinata, I like seeing you, but with those two there's nothing new for me - Asahi answered getting another hit by Suga while everyone laughed.</p><p>-Are you still in touch with Daichi? - Hinata asked shyly.<br/>-Of course we are, today he had a late shift, that's why he couldn't come - Suga smiled at him.<br/>-Well I was worried because of the two of you... -Suga didn't let him finish.<br/>-It's okay Hinata, we just stopped dating and went back to friends. I know it's weird but we weren't working out anymore as a couple and before ruining everything we decided to step back. He is still my closest friend. - Suga caressed Hinata's hand to make him feel it was okay and he smiled back at him.</p><p>-Well we're heading off, we have a flight to get tomorrow at first hour so we'll need some rest, it was really great to see you Hinata, next time I hope it doesn't take you 4 years - Asahi hugged him.<br/>-Next time we should hang out with Tanaka - Noya exclaimed.<br/>-Yes we should, and I hope to see you sooner this time, thank you guys - he hugged them both tightly.</p><p>-Let me help you - Hinata went into the kitchen with some stuff from the table.<br/>-It's okay Hinata, I'll do it when you leave - Suga smiled at him.<br/>-No, you have to work tomorrow, this will only take us 5 minutes, come on - he insisted.</p><p>After doing the dishes they sat down on Suga's couch.<br/>-You work at a daycare, right? - Hinata hugged his knees while watching him.<br/>-Yes, it's a very lovely place. Kids are amazing, I've been really lucky to find this place and I'm extremely happy to work doing what I love the most<br/>-The lucky ones are those children by having you <br/>-Do I sense any jealousy? - Suga teased.<br/>-Well I used to be your little boy, I am competitive but I don't like having to compete on that field - Hinata laughed.<br/>-You will always be my favourite one, no matter how old or big you get - Suga pinched his cheek.<br/>-Promise? - Hinata showed his pinky.<br/>-Promise - Suga held his pinky.<br/>-I tend to be occupied most of the time, but once in a while I'm able to stop what I'm doing and be nostalgic. I love what I do, but I miss the old days. - Hinata gave him a sad smile.<br/>-It's normal Hinata, I do miss them aswell, I had loads of fun - Suga moved Hinata so he was now laying on the couch with his face on his tights and his hand was running softly through his hair.<br/>-You always make me feel special - Hinata whispered.<br/>-That's because you are - Suga answered.<br/>They kept in silence for a while. Suga was looking at Hinata relaxing at his touch and Hinata couldn't help but think that he could spend the rest of his live like that.</p><p>-Suga-san- someone said while opening the teacher's room.<br/>-Yes? - Suga lifted his head to the voice.<br/>-Someone has sent you flowers - the woman went in with a bouquet of sunflowers.<br/>-Wow they are pretty - another teacher exclaimed-<br/>Suga received them with a shy smile and searched for a note.<br/>"I wanted to see you at your job place, but as soon as I saw you I almost melted. You were so cute. This is the only way I feel I can approach you right now. Wanna meet me for dinner? 8pm at your place, I'll pick you up. Your #1 x"<br/>-What does it say?- the other teacher came to his side.<br/>-That's private - Suga laughed while holding the note against his chest.<br/>-Oh come on, you are blushed, is it someone you fancy? Are you back with the policeman?<br/>-It's an old friend - Suga bit his lip.<br/>-Is it possible that you are thinking of him like more than a friend? - the teacher arched her eyebrow.<br/>-Am I being too obvious? - Suga looked at her terrified.<br/>-Well, he was kinda obvious too - The woman pointed the bouquet.<br/>-Oh gosh, this can't be happening to me - Suga hide his face in his hands.<br/>-I've never seen you like this, should I worry?<br/>-I think you should </p><p>Suga was waiting outside his place 10 minutes before, he was wearing black trousers and a yellow jersey with yellow vans. He did that on purpose because of the sunflowers Hinata gifted him early. A few minutes later, Hinata appeared on the corner. He was wearing a soft green jersey, which showed the collar of a shirt underneath, brown trousers and white shoes. <br/>-You look really cute - Hinata said while hugging him. <br/>-Thanks you too - Suga was a bit shy but the way Hinata was acting made him think that it was everything on his head. - So where are you taking me?<br/>-It's a surprise, but it's a short walk from here - Hinata smiled at him.<br/>-Thank you for the flowers, they were really great - Suga tried to start a conversation.<br/>-Well, yellow really suits you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to say anything, but you were too cute, if I had gone in I would probably be dead by now - Hinata laughed.<br/>-Don't say that ever again, I would have loved to see you and to introduce you to my class<br/>-For real?<br/>-Of course idiot, not every day my kids get to see an olympic medal winner<br/>-Seeing you everyday is better<br/>Suga blushed and didn't know how to continue.<br/>-Wait I have to get something from my car - Hinata held his hand to change the direction. He didn't have to do it, but Suga didn't complain and kept going on.<br/>-Surprise? - Hinata smiled while picking up a basket from inside the car.<br/>-Wait, are we having a picnic here? - Suga smiled.<br/>-Yes, is that a good idea?<br/>-Of course, thank you - Suga took the opportunity and left a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>-Maybe we should have come earlier but at least we can enjoy this - Hinata pointed out once everything was in place and the sun was setting.<br/>-It's okay, it's beautiful - Suga mumbled while sitting down.<br/>-May I? - Hinata was behind him.<br/>-Yes, of course - Suga blushed so he moved his head quickly to the sun again.<br/>Hinata sat down behind him with his legs open so Suga could lay on his chest while hugging him.<br/>-If you don't like, I'll stop - Hinata whispered.<br/>-Don't worry, I'm enjoying it - Suga placed his hands onto Hinata's ones.<br/>They watched the sunset together without saying anything. Suga's heart was beating so fast.<br/>-Suga - Hinata mumbled.<br/>-Yes? - Suga swallowed hard.<br/>-Are you sure you are okay with Daichi?<br/>-Of course, why?<br/>-Suga - Hinata repeated.<br/>-Hinata - he moved his hair to watch him as he was getting worried.<br/>-I feel guilty<br/>-Wait, what's going on? - Suga caressed his cheek softly as he noticed Hinata was sad.<br/>-I like you, I really do, that's why I haven't been coming those last years, because I couldn't handle seeing you and lying to your face. When I knew you broke up with Daichi I got really happy, and I hated myself for that, like I didn't know how you felt but I was celebrating that you were single. And that's when I started to feel guilty, like it made feel like a bad person. And now that I'm seeing you again, it's really painful, because I do like you way even more, but I'm not sure if that's okay, because there's also Daichi. How would he feel if he finds out I'm into you? - Hinata looked at him with a bit of panic.<br/>-Are you telling me you haven't come to see your friends because of me?<br/>-It wasn't easy - he couldn't finish.<br/>Suga slapped him on the face and then he held his cheeks while kissing him passionately.<br/>-Wait Suga, but you-<br/>-I like you, dork<br/>-But since when? -Hinata couldn't believe what was happening?<br/>-Well I don't know, I've always been fond of you, yes at first you were my kid, my baby, the one I had to protect but we both grew up and even though I've been with Daichi I've noticed how my feelings towards you have changed. Yes, you are my baby but I wanna kiss you too.<br/>-But Daichi-<br/>-Stop that nonsense with Daichi, it seems you are more worried about him than me<br/>-Should I worry about you?<br/>-Yes, of course<br/>-Why?<br/>-Because right now I'm not being kissed by the guy I like<br/>Hinata laughed while looking at him and left a kiss on his forehead.<br/>-Now I'm the one who mommy's you<br/>-Shut up - Suga said while blushing<br/>-Shut me up - Hinata whispered.<br/>Suga swallowed and started to get closer slowly while feeling his breath caressing his skin, he could read Hinata's lips saying "I love you" and he smiled shyly before kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's be friends on twitter @halkyuusimp i will be posting a Daisuga musical inspired by high school musical soon so stay tuned for it, and i'm also posting a haikyuu social media au on that twitter where you can vote what happens. thank you for the kudos and comments x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>